Just A Simple Thing
by Joel McHale
Summary: Gwen is fretting over something that happened when Jack was comforting her, how will she deal with it, and what will Jack do about it? Jack/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Paring: Jack/Gwen (A/N: I'm making up a word for that, how about um, Jen?)

Warnings: None

Summary: Gwen is fretting over something that happened when Jack was comforting her, how will she deal with it, and what will Jack do about it?

A/N: I have no idea if this will ever make it onto , if your reading this though I guess it did, this is my first Torchwood fan fiction ever, so be nice-ish. I'm always welcome to constructive criticism and anything of that sort. If you feel the characters are out of character or if you want someone to be in the story more or any other request, honestly just tell me and I'll try my hardest to get that in, if this even gets past the first chapter etc. Ignore most of my other fics, I wrote them like two years ago so they all suck really badly. Oh and I almost forgot,

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or its characters, Russell T. Davies does, the lucky bastard :(

Yeah I wish I owned Torchwood, a LOT of it would be changed. Lots more Gwen/Jack fluff and how they would express their unending love to each other, something like that. Oh and we can't forget the ending to exit wounds would change no Tosh death, and Owen and Tosh would have crap loads of fluff. Well enough of my rants for now, on with the story. Sorry if it's like really, really, really short. D:

Gwen stared at the unfinished report. She couldn't concentrate, not after _that_. Why did he do this to her? She shouldn't be thinking about him like that, she's supposed to think of Rhys like that, but she couldn't, not after what he did. It wasn't more than two hours ago she was crying like a baby, and who was it that came to comfort her? Definitely not Rhys he didn't want to hear what happened at 'bloody Torchwood' sure he was interested about it in the first few months, but then it became his cause of any problems, 'stupid Torchwood this' and 'damn that bloody Torchwood that'. She couldn't stand being around Rhys at times like those.

She stole a glance at _him_, he was working, that's what he's always doing, work. She sighed and tried to concentrate on her report, even if she did think it was near impossible. Maybe she just needed a little break, after her mind was on something else for a while this will be simple, yeah that's it. She started to get up when the rift alarm went off, "_Oh great, just what I need, another alien to go chase around Cardiff for a couple hours_." Gwen thought bitterly.

Just as expected Jack came down the stairs pulling his coat on, giving orders, and asking questions in his bossy manner. "Tosh what are we dealing with?"

"Weevils, I'm picking up about two of them, at the abandoned factory on Mill Street." Tosh replied.

"Tosh you stay here and keep us updated on the weevils, Ianto stay here and finish cataloging that alien artifact we found yesterday, Owen, Gwen with me." Jack commanded.

The drive there went mostly as usual, Jack going over what the plan is when they get there, and such. Though Gwen couldn't help but half listen, her mind was still preoccupied. "_How could he act so normal? Was it nothing to him?"_ She didn't exactly like the thought that she was nothing. "_Well, I shouldn't go to extremes. It's not like he meant it as anything, right? It was just a simple thing, so I would feel better, that's probably it._" She tried to push the thoughts out of her head, it was dangerous not to be focused on the job, and a weevil could just come out of nowhere and eat your face off. She managed to control her thoughts the best she could, though little snippets of the day's previous event still got past her mental barrier. She mentally slapped herself; all this thinking had began to give her a headache.

Jack had noticed Gwen wasn't paying attention, he knew something was on her mind; it was always something when she had that look on her face. He had a good idea of what it was too. He shouldn't have done that. It was beyond his boundary line. No matter how good it felt or how right he believed it was, it wasn't his place. He really wished it was though. He wished he could comfort Gwen whenever she needed it, be there by her side all the time, and never have to worry about 'staying in his place'. Angry feelings started stirring inside him "_If Rhys did a better job of taking care of her she wouldn't have to come crying to me." _Though he knew part of him, the selfish part, was thankful that she did come crying to him, so he could hold her in his arms and tell her it would be all right, comfort her like he knew Rhys couldn't, the stupid git could barely do anything right. He glanced at Gwen, she still had the dreamy look on her face, and she was still off in her own thoughts.

They arrived at the abandoned factory, and in a matter of 20 minutes they had the weevils captured and set ready to go. They weren't the brightest weevils in the bunch. One got a good bite in on Jack, he healed himself like always, and Owen still made a fuss about it. He mumbled something about "How he should be more careful,"

Gwen was back at her desk staring at that report, again. She still had her mind on Jack, that heroic man. He was always there to save her and comfort her, and unlike Rhys he didn't even have to ask, he just somehow _knew._ She knew she shouldn't be thinking of her boss like this, but she couldn't help it, that man was near perfect.

She looked up at him, in his office, so high up that he could see all that he ruled, his kingdom known as Torchwood. His unknown secret kingdom that only the smartest, or most-determined, compassionate, or just the best at making coffee got to explore and ogle in it's wonder, though that wonder was short lived, the reports and near death experiences drained it of it's magic, but still amazing it was, it was exciting, and new things could always be discovered. Sadly, there was always a price to pay, and Gwen thought she was starting to see what her payment would have to be.

She shouldn't be thinking about him, she had work to do, but then again the longer she put it off the longer it would be until she had to talk to him face-to-face, alone. She started to think of what she should say to Jack when she gave him her report. Should she just give it to him? Should she bring up what he did? What if he brings it up? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? She decided to get the worst over with and finish that report. Again, nothing, she was blank. Why was this so hard? Normally this would be easy, boring, but easy. "_It's just a report, if you can't even fill out one of these how are you supposed to defend Cardiff from aliens from who knows where?_" She felt like banging her head on a wall, this was going to be a long day.

Jack watched Gwen fail miserably at completing that report, he knew it was his fault, he should make it right. How? How was he supposed to make this right? Cross the boundary again? Spill out his guts and tell Gwen how much he loves her? Then just hold her and pretend like nothing else mattered or existed, like she wasn't married to Rhys, and that they didn't have to fight aliens everyday for the good of humanity? God, why was this so hard? He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what he should do. For once, Captain Jack Harkness, who knows all the answers, had no idea what to do. He knew he had to do something though. He could retcon her. She would hate him if she ever found out. On that note though he could do what he wanted and she would never remember it. No, selfish thoughts again, that's not the right thing to do. She'd hate him even more if he did that. What if she felt the same way? She didn't exactly say no earlier. She didn't stop it. There's a chance she feels the same way, if she did though, then why did she marry _him_? He took another look at her, she was starting to type something maybe she finally got started on that report. He looked away and his eyes began to wander around the hub. Owen was analyzing an unknown compound found on the weevils clothing, Tosh was staring at Owen while trying to look like she was working, Ianto was making coffee, and now Gwen was….. gone. Where did she go?

Gwen had finished that report and was on her way up to Jack's office, she had to mentally push herself to get up those stairs, she was, utterly afraid. She had no idea what Jack would do when he saw her, would he treat her normally, or, or she didn't know what. Should she bring it up? She decided that no matter how hard or humiliating it was, she was going to ask him about it.

She entered Jack's office, and walked over to his desk, through this Jack just kept staring at some papers on his desk, no eye contact what so ever.

He finally looked up and asked in his cheery voice "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I've got that report you wanted and," She couldn't finish the sentence.

"And?" He smiled at her.

"And we need to talk abo-"And just then the rift alarm went off.

A/N: Sorry it's so short it's just REALLY hard for me to write long chapters. So Review and such, and good bye.


	2. Authors Note

Well it's an authors note.

I'm deeply sorry for not updating. I have honestly been way to busy. I finally have the ending mapped out, but I think a few of you won't like it.

You will get you're Jooper, but well you'll see. Finals are next week. I might get some writing time after that. Thanks you so much for your support. :3


End file.
